Wireless communication systems typically include wireless access systems, with equipment such as wireless access nodes, which provide wireless access to communication services for user devices over wireless links. A typical wireless communication system includes systems to provide wireless access across a geographic region, with wireless coverage areas associated with individual wireless access nodes. The wireless access systems exchange user communications between wireless user devices and service providers for the communication services. Communication services typically include voice calls, data exchange, web pages, streaming media, or text messages, among other communication services, such as emergency communication services.
Emergency communication services can include 911 calls or other communication sessions used to connect user devices to emergency service providers, such as police, fire, or ambulance services. These communication sessions can include voice calls, video calls, multimedia calls, text messages, or other types of communication sessions with a media type. Emergency calls are typically routed to emergency service nodes, such as public-safety answering points (PSAPs), Next Generation 9-1-1 (NG9-1-1) handling nodes, or other emergency call processing nodes. However, the individual emergency service nodes associated with the emergency service providers do not always support every media type that user devices support. For example, a particular PSAP might support voice calls but might not support video calls or text messages. Difficulty can arise when user devices attempt to initiate communication sessions for emergency services with an unsupported media type.